ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Anderson
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | Craig on the turnbuckle moments before a match. |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | The Neverending Dream Randy Evans Randall Evans Craig Anderson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 217 lbs (98.4 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | October 25, 1990 (age 22) Worcester, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Infinity City |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from |Worcester, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Randall Evans UBW Staff |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Official Debut | August, 2007 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Partner | Jessica Anderson |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Twitter | @MrCraigAnderson |} Craig Stuart Anderson (born October 25, 1990) is an English professional wrestler currently competing in World Elite Wrestling and Infinity Wrestling Federation. Anderson is a second-generation professional wrestler; his uncle Randall Evans competed in minor federations until mid-2008 when he died aged 29, days after being diagnosed with lung cancer. In honour of his uncle, Anderson adopted the ring name Randy Evans shortly after. Anderson has enjoyed several championship reigns in his career, including his current reign as WEW TV Champion. Anderson was also the owner and chairman of Deathlock Wrestling Federation (DWF). He is the husband of Jessica Anderson. Early life Anderson was born on October 25, 1990 in Worcester, England. Son to Janet and George, Anderson has two older brothers; Daniel (aged 25) and Jacob (aged 27). With both parents and Randall, younger brother to Janet, knowing how demanding the professional wrestling industry is, they convinced both Daniel and Jacob to stay away from it, but Craig was still determined and begun training at the age of six, with the help of his uncle Randall. By age fifteen Anderson was at the level of most nineteen year old professional wrestlers. Anderson was spotted by Ultimate Bebo Wrestling and signed a contract with the company three weeks later. Professional Wrestling Career Training Anderson begun training at the age of six, after finally convincing his uncle to help him. After perfecting many aspects of professional wrestling by aged ten, Randall taught Craig another very important aspect: how to cut a promo. Craig struggled for many weeks, but then made rapid progress, reaching the point where he was able to practice a promo at a local wrestling event. By age fifteen, Randall was satisfied that Craig was ready for competing in the same local promotion. However, Craig felt he was ready for a major promotion and rejected the offer. In late August 2007, when Craig was still fifteen, he was spotted by a representative of Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, and signed a contract three weeks later. He underwent a very brief training course, before making his debut soon after. Bebo Wrestling Network Ultimate Bebo Wrestling (2007-2010) The Neverending Dream (2007-2008) Anderson made his first appearance for Ultimate Bebo Wrestling in November 2007 on the Tuesday Night Terror Brand, as a heel. The exact date that he made his debut is unknown, however he did win the Hardcore Championship at his first pay-per view match, at Winter Warzone on December 2, 2007. This reign would only last 22 days, however, as he lost the championship to Sam Suicide on 24 December 2007. Anderson had few more memorable moments under the ring name, and finally changed in 2009. Randy Evans (2008-2010) In 2009, Anderson's uncle Randall Evans died aged 29, days after being diagnosed with lung cancer. Due to his long history with his uncle, Anderson adopted the name Randy Evans as a ring name, where he begun to see more success. He transferred to the new Saturday Night Showtime brand. After coming up short to Bobby Hogan in the first ever Showtime Championship match, Anderson eventually captured his first ever world championship. On June 29, 2008 at Fallout, Anderson defeated Bobby Hogan, with the help of Damien Muir, for the Showtime Championship. This reign lasted just short of a month, when Joey Harding defeated him for the championship. Later that year, Anderson also picked up the Pure Championship after defeating Spike Daniels on November 11, 2008. This reign was also shorter than one month, as he lost a title unification match to Chris Flame on the December 13, 2008 edition of Showtime, meaning that the Pure championship was now defunct. Anderson eventually left the company in 2010 when he took a sabbatical. During his entire period in UBW, he competed as a heel. Various Federations (2007-2010) Anderson had brief stints in many other federations, including Luke's Wrestling Online (LWO) and World Frontier Wrestling (WFW). Few people remember his time in such federations, although he did win the LWO Television Championship during his short time with the company, and won the WFW Hardcore Championship but lost it again during the same match. Anderson also competed in many minor federations, winning over ten World titles, although he refuses to count them in his title history. World Turmoil Federation (2011) After an extended break so he could complete his exams, Anderson returned to wrestling and signed a contract with World Turmoil Federation mid-way through 2011. He made his debut under the ring name Randall Evans, as a "chav." Still only twenty, Anderson knew that he had plenty of time to reach the very top. His time in WTF started off with a loss, but won his next match and never looked back. After working his way up the Beatdown card, Anderson made his WTF pay-per view debut on August 28, 2011 at Do or Die, where he defeated Chris Black to become the second ever WTF Hardcore Champion. Part way into his run in WTF, Craig changed his ring name from Randall Evans to his real name, Craig Anderson. With this change came a change in attitude, leading to him giving himself the nickname "The Messiah of Wrestling." Despite continuing to push his way further up the card, Anderson left the company before he could defend the title, due to commitments at university. American Wrestling Revolution (2011) Whilst competing in WTF, Anderson was also close to signing a contract to the re-opening American Wrestling Revolution (AWR), a federation which he had a short run in before. He was relatively successful during his time with the company, competing on the first Underground show in the Capture the Case match on July 10, 2011. During this match, Anderson picked up a case, which contained the Unified Tag Team titles inside, thus becoming the first ever Unified Tag Team Champions, alongside his partner Chad Sanders, who was announced as the second champion shortly afterwards. After Sanders failed to appear at any more events, Anderson had to defend the titles on his own during the first defence against Ryan Jameson and Daniel Richards. Despite a valiant effort, Craig was unable to beat the team and lost the titles. After this, it was announced that Craig surrendered any rematch clause as he would rather pursue a singles career. Shortly after this, Anderson took a hiatus from professional wrestling, therefore departing from the company. New Empire Wrestling (2011) Whilst also competing at both WTF and AWR, Craig felt he was also able to compete at New Empire Wrestling (NEW). He made his debut at the first ever pay-per view (and event) on July 24, 2011 at New Dawn Rising during a Championship Scramble match for the Television Championship. With a victory, Anderson picked up his first (and only) championship in NEW. Unfortunately, NEW closed down shortly after, without having another event. Return to World Turmoil Federation (2012) On July 31, 2012 Anderson revealed that he would be returning to professional wrestling immediately. The next day, he re-signed for WTF. Although the same gimmick as before, he returned to the company as a face. He slowly became a crowd favourite. He participated in his return match on August 12, 2012 in a fatal four way match with Scott Barron, Daniel Kennedy and Lucas Harrison. The match was eventually won by Barron. The next week, on August 19, 2012 Anderson was scheduled to team up with Trip Johnson to face Daniel Kennedy and Matt Young, but the match was cancelled as Craig was the only competitor to show up. Later that night it was announced that Anderson would compete at Vendetta for the Television Championship. On September 16, 2012 Anderson won the Television Championship at Vendetta, after defeating Trip Johnson, Max Mayhem and Lucas Harrison. On October 7, 2012 Anderson made an official heel turn after several weeks of using heel-like tactics. On October 22, 2012 Anderson competed in his first WTF Main Event, teaming with Alyx Valquist to defeat Blair Holmes, Trip Johnson and Brandon Kheller. At Enclosed, Anderson successfully defended his Television Championship against Blair Holmes, to a chorus of cheers - causing rumours of a face turn. At Crucifixion, on December 19, 2012, Anderson contested his first ever match for the WTF World Heavyweight Championship, in an Elimination Chamber match that included: Blair Holmes, Max Mayhem, Andre Young, Leo Hampton and Matt Rydell. Anderson successfully won the match, and thus entering his first reign as Champion. After the cancelation of the final show, it appears that Anderson is the last ever WTF World Heavyweight Championship. Underworld Wrestling On October 7, 2012 Underworld Wrestling marked its official return to the Bebo Wrestling Network with a bang, with the third ever Death's Door pay per-view. Anderson made his debut at the company, winning the Cruiserweight Championship in a four-way ladder match against Joey Diamond, Punk and Derek Scott. The next week on Underworld, October 16, 2012 Anderson defeated Derek Scott again in a non-title match, after which he threw his title into the crowd and walked up the ramp. Craig defeated James Gold in a non-title match on the October 23 edition of Underworld. During that same week, he threw away the Cruiserweight Championship, before naming himself the UWW Legends Champion, angering Johnny Viper. Following this, Anderson put his title on the line against Viper at Total Annihilation. Anderson retained the title despite getting himself intentionally disqualified. Following this event, it was announced that UWW and WTF were to merge, expanding WTF. Anderson's titles were unified. Online Wrestling Alliance On November 22, 2012 Anderson debuted on OWA Fusion, in a losing effort to then Galaxy Champion Zack Richards, after his body guard, Julio Zapien, interfered. The following week, on November 29, Anderson defeated Zapien after forcing him to submit. On December 6, Anderson defeated Richards by disqualification, after Zapien once again got involved. On December 14 it was announced that Craig and Zack would put their differences aside in order to team together to compete for the now vacant OWA Tag Team Championship. That same night, at Ramifications, Anderson teamed with Zapien to defeat the team of Chuck Jones and The DJK. At the end of the match Anderson and Zapien confronted each other, causing Anderson to roll out of the ring and walk away. On December 17, 2012 Anderson and Richards were awarded the Tag Team Titles after Trip Johnson accepted a bribe from Richards. The Militia On December 19, 2012 it was announced that Anderson and Richards had officially formed The Militia, which was a faction signed to Online Wrestling Alliance. The faction consisted of Anderson, Richards, Abigail Jade and Julio Zapien. On December 20, Anderson faced off against Joey Tierney on an episode of Fusion. The match was ruled as a no-contest after Anderson, Zapien and Jade blindsighted Tierney in a three-on-one attack. Anderson defeated Preston Scott on the December 27 edition of Fusion, after an attack by Anderson left Scott unable to compete. On January 3, 2013 Anderson defeated Kevin Norton, and attempted to end his career before security intervened. Anderson defeated Chuck Jones on the January 10 edition of Fusion. Face Turn (2013) At All or Nothing 2013 Anderson successfully claimed the Pot of Gold briefcase, entitling him to a guaranteed World Heavyweight Championship match. Later in the same night, Zack Richards retained his OWA World Heavyweight Championship. As Anderson and Abbie Jade made their way down to the ring to celebrate with Richards and Zapien, Anderson blasted Zapien with his newly won briefcase, thus leaving The Militia and turning face in the process. Anderson defeated Zack Richards at a house show on March 27 for the World Heavyweight Championship, entering his first singles-championship reign in OWA. On April 7 at Effigy Anderson successfully defended his Championship against Preston Scott and Joey Tierney. On April 12, he lost the OWA Tag Team Championship to Sudden Impact after electing to have a Handicap Match when his partner Zack Richards didn't show up for the match, after which Jamo attacked him and demanded a title shot. He defeated Chris Daniels in a match the following week, and fended off an attack by Jamo, similar to the week before. At Amicable Treason, Anderson successfully defended the championship against Jamo. He was assaulted by a returning Richards following the contest. A feud led up to Chained, where Anderson defended the title inside the Elimination Chamber. He went from the first entrant right up to the end, where he was pinned by the winner, Zack Richards. After the match, however, he used his Pot of Gold to regain the title. On June 21 Craig successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Chris Hunter, setting up the main-event at OWA Stairway To Stardom IV against Joey Tierney for the World Heavyweight Championship. Craig lost the match, and then departed the company. Deathlock Wrestling Federation (2013) On January 20, 2013 Anderson unofficially entered himself into the Royal Rumble match at DWF Dawning (2013) only to be immediately thrown over the top rope by his former tag-team partner Abigail Jade. On the first edition of DWF Collision Anderson announced his kayfabe wife, Andželika Bērziņš, as the CEO of DWF and General Manager of Collision. Abigail Jade interrupted the segment and claimed herself to be the most powerful woman in DWF, prompting Bērziņš to challenge her to a Two out of Three falls match for Jade's newly won Deathlock Championship. On the February 5, 2013 edition Penis Postman assaulted Anderson from behind after Anderson had revealed the brand new DWF Hardcore Championship. This allowed Abigail Jade to drag a referee down to the ring and pin Craig to become the first ever Hardcore Champion. At the Fairwell Show, Abigail pinned Craig once again following a powerbomb, successfully retaining the Deathlock Championship. On March 13 DWF announced its official closure. World Frontier Wrestling (2013) On January 6, 2013 Anderson took to Twitter to announce that he had signed a contract that would see him actively compete for the returning WFW. He is currently set to take part in an eight-person tournament to determine the destination of the World Heavyweight Championship at WFW Reborn on February 3, 2013. He lost to Taylor Westfall in the first round. He then won two matches in a row, pinning Trip Johnson in a tag-team match and Matt Rydell the following week in a number-one contenders match. He was scheduled to face Taylor Westfall again at Virtual Violence for the World Heavyweight Championship before it appeared that WFW had closed its doors. World Elite Wrestling On June 30, 2013 World Elite Wrestling revealed on Twitter that Craig Anderson had signed for the company. He was placed on the Animosity brand. He made his début on the July 8 episode of Burnout, in a losing effort against Rory Onasi. He lost again the week following, after being pinned by KJ Styles. He competed in a fatal four-way match at the Legacy: Hawaii pre-show for the WEW TV Championship, in which he successfully pinned Kevin Hunter to win the Championship. Craig is currently set to make his Animosity début against Chris Dunn, one of his Legacy: Hawaii opponents. Infinity Wrestling Federation On July 9, 2013 Craig revealed on Twitter that he had signed for the newly created Infinity Wrestling Federation. He is scheduled to compete against Lucian Shannon in the quarter finals of the World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. Other Media In January 2013 Anderson was officially confirmed as a playable character in OWA - The Official Video Game, appearing as one half of the default Tag Team Champions. He has been announced as the protagonist in the upcoming video game Wrestle-ocalypse. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Exterminator (Gutwrench powerbomb) 2012 **The Rave (Crucifix powerbomb) 2011 **ASBO (Boston crab) 2011 **Shining wizard 2012–present **Jumping cutter 2007-2010 **Aneurysm (Inverted Stunner) 2012–present **450 Splash 2012–present *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Scoop powerslam **Dropkick **Superplex **Diving crossbody - adopted off his uncle, Randall Evans *'Managers' **Jessica Anderson *'Tag-teams and stables' **The Militia *'Nicknames' **The Neverending Dream (2008) **The Minister of Hardcore (2008) **The Heel of Heels (2009) **The Messiah of Wrestling (2011-2012) *'Entrance music' **"Never Ending Dream" by Cascada (2007-2008) **"Rooftops" by Lost Prophets (2008) **'"Away"' by Mercy Drive (2008-2010, 2013–present) **"Badman Riddim (Jump)" by Vato Gonzalez featuring Foreign Beggars (2011) **"My Way" by Limp Bizkit (2011-2012) **"Survival of the Sickest" by Saliva (2012-2013) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Bebo Wrestling' **UBW Showtime Championship (1 time) **UBW Pure Championship (1 time) **UBW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Turmoil Federation' **WTF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WTF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WTF Television Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Revolution' **AWR Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chad Sanders *'New Empire Wrestling' **World Television Championship (1 time) *'Luke's Wrestling Online' **World Television Championship (1 time) *'World Frontier Wrestling' **WFW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Underworld Wrestling' **UWW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **UWW Legends Championship (1 time) *'Online Wrestling Alliance' **OWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **OWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zack Richards **OWA Pot of Gold (1 time) **OWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW TV Championship (1 time) Personal life Craig Stuart Anderson was born on October 25, 1990 to Janet and George Anderson, and is the youngest child of three. Craig has been a fan of wrestling for as long as he can remember, as his uncle was a wrestler. He decided as early as the age of six, despite his parents and uncle's attempts to tempt him elsewhere, that he wanted to be a wrestler. Craig is a supporter of football teams Chelsea F.C. and St._Johnstone_F.C., as well as his local team, Barrow A.F.C. and even considered becoming a professional footballer instead. At age fifteen, Anderson made his professional wrestling debut. On May 19, 2011 Craig married childhood friend Jessica Anderson while the two were just sixteen, having received parental consent. On April 1, 2013 Jessica gave birth to the couple's first child. He is currently living in Infinity City, alongside his wife and daughter. Category:1990 Births Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:English characters Category:British characters Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:UBW Wrestlers Category:English Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling Category:English Characters Category:British Characters Category:British Wrestlers Category:British wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Europe Category:Wrestlers born in England Category:Characters from England Category:World Champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:Married Characters Category:Heel characters Category:Second–generation wrestlers Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:OWA Tag Team Champions Category:OWA Hardcore Champions Category:WEW Category:Face characters Category:Characters from Infinity City